gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 5
This is going to be very brief, because Season 5 hasn't come yet. I have announced that the season premiere is in November 2nd :D. Episodes About 35-45 episodes :D #The Sewers: Anais's doll gets into the sewers and it's up to Gumball, Darwin, and David to get the doll back. #The Nightmare: Bobert is dreaming of Gumball looking like the PFFR logo for Mom and Dad's painting class. Bobert gets bad luck and tries to stop, but everybody hated Bobert. #The Hyperactive: Jim is on the night shift and forgets to take his medicination for bipolar, so he never get any sleep and goes crazy. Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin decided to watch a horror movie, but then gets scared and avoided watching the whole movie. (Similar to the SpongeBob episode, "Don't Look Now".) #The Cruise(Billy5545's version): The gang and James as well as his family take a cruise to France so that they can meet the Kenney relative in France. But a disaster happen on the ship they were in. Can they make it to the journey in one peace? #The Con: The Wattersons were tricked when there was a fake fundraiser that was a plan to go to Orlando, Florida. (Similar to the Full House episode, "Kissing Cousins") #The Nurse: Cindy tries to be a nursemaid to impress George at the hospital. (Contains a few sexual references) #The Camp: Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Fireball goes to the camp for a whole week. (Two-part episode) #The Present: Everyone want the best Christmas present ever for this year! (Christmas Special) #The Year: The Wattersons host a New Year's party for everyone (New Year's Special) #The Terrorists: When Purriana, Mabel and Martha made a song to help Paris about the bombings, they get kidnapped by terrorists and they try brainwash the three. #The Yay: Cindy create a holiday that just about presents. (Similar to the Sam & Cat episode, Yay Day) #The Outbreak: The Joy Virus spreads through Elmore and it's up to the gang to stop it! (Sequel to The Joy). Specials #The Burning: (Half-hour season premimer) The Wattersons stay in a hotel when resting on the trip to Daisyland. But then a boiler malfunctions and explodes, causing the explosion to damage the hotel, so The Wattersons decided to get out of the hotel before the fire burns them. #The Cyber: (45-min mid season finale) When RegularShowManiac is missing, Nia figures out that he pushed one of his creations in a Regular Show Fanon Wikia in a black hole as it got evil. It got trapped in electronics so on his phone he sucked in him in the 'Hacker Wikia 51' a dangerous and isolated wikia. The Wattersons, Petersons, Nuttels,Tigresses ,and Kenneys, try to save the Wattersons, but which character gets trapped in Hacker Wikia? Movies #The Deadly Game of Dodj or Daar 2:The board game,Dodj or Daar manage to use it's power to get out of the void a year after The Deadly Game of Dodj or Daar.After it get out of the void,it were more stronger than before and it cause character from new dimension(characters that has their tv shows,games,etc release in 2015) to be force to play the games along with all the previous player from The Deadly Game of Dodj or Daar.Can they finish the game without destroying the universe like they did a year ago? Trivia *Debuting Characters: **Fiona Watterson (First appeared in "The Burning") *TBA Category:Season 5